


Text

by sherlockholmeslives



Series: Welcome to London (One-Shots) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmeslives/pseuds/sherlockholmeslives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Hiatus Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock gets a text from John. One-shot drabble from the Welcome To London universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text

**I don't know why I keep wasting my credit on these texts, it's not like you're going to answer. - JW**

 

**  
**

_Sherlock stared at his phone as it glowed, the slightest of tremors in his hand. Picking it up, he read the words over and over, as he had with every text John had sent previously. It was almost a ritual, now. Slowly, almost achingly so, he typed out his replies, as he always did._  
 ~~  
I miss you. -SH~~  
 ~~I want to tell you everything. -SH  
You’re still the most interesting person I have ever met. -SH  
I’m not dead. Let’s have dinner. -SH  
I miss you so deeply it causes me physical pain. -SH  
I think you’ll see me again soon. Please be patient. -SH  
You are a singularly unique individual, and my life is significantly lacking whilst you are absent from it. -SH  
  
~~ _Each reply was deleted in turn, never to see be seen again. Sherlock put the phone down again, fingertips trembling._

_Each message was harder than the last to ignore._


End file.
